Peptides that are internalized into cells are commonly referred to as cell-penetrating peptides. There are two main classes of such peptides: hydrophobic and cationic (Zorko and Langel, 2005). The cationic peptides, which are commonly used to introduce nucleic acids, proteins into cells, include the prototypic cell-penetrating peptides (CPP), Tat, and penetratin (Derossi et al., 1998; Meade and Dowdy, 2007). A herpes virus protein, VP22, is capable of both entering and exiting cells and carrying a payload with it (Elliott and O'Hare, 1997; Brewis et al., 2003). A major limitation of these peptides as delivery vehicles is that they are not selective; they enter into all cells.
Tissue penetration is a serious limitation in the delivery of compositions to cells. Comparison of the distribution of fluorescein-labeled peptides to that of iron oxide particles coated with the same peptide shows that the particles remain close to the tumor blood vessels, whereas the fluorescent peptide reaches all areas of the tumor. The frequently cited “leakiness” of tumor vessels does not appear to substantially mitigate this problem. Moreover, anti-angiogenic treatments that cause “normalization” of tumor vasculature (Jain, 2005), creating a need to target tumors whose vasculature is not leaky. Thus, it is important to find new ways of improving the passage of diverse compositions into the extravascular space. A number of proteins are known to translocate through the endothelium of blood vessels, including the blood-brain barrier. A prime example is transferrin, which is carried across the blood-brain barrier by the transferrin receptor. This system has been used to bring other payloads into the brain (Li et al., 2002; Fenart and Cecchelli, 2003). Peptide signals for endothelial transcytosis that can mediate translocation of compositions from the circulation into tissues is useful.
Thus, there is a need for new therapeutic strategies for selectively targeting various types of cells, and for internalizing proteins and peptides into those cells and penetration of tissue by proteins and peptides. There is also a need for increasing the delivery of compounds and compositions to and into cells and tissues. The present invention satisfies these needs by providing peptides that can be selectively targeted, and selectively internalized, by cells and/or can penetrate tissue. Related advantages also are provided.